


Judgement

by teamchaosprez



Series: Lapi's Tumblr Shorts [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: judgement: awakening, resurrection, absolutionrequested by voidcat-martini





	Judgement

The time Peko was in a coma was not necessarily like she was dead, but it was not like she was asleep, either. It was more like she was… nothing. Like she didn’t exist. Like she closed her eyes when she was impaled, blinked out of existence, and opened them again a few moments later as if nothing has happened. She could tell from the thin film of dust covering the glass of the pod above her, though, that it had not just been a quick moment since she went to sleep.

There was a circle where the dust had been brushed away above her face, and as Peko’s memories came rushing back to her, she realized that she had been placed in a simulation. This pod, this prison, was what she had been put into to keep her there. A blossom of pain ran through her chest to her entire body; she remembered the horrible, evil things she’d done. She remembered the despair she had given in to.

Suddenly feeling claustrophobic, the swordswoman pressed the palms of her hands against the glass of the pod and tried to force it off. Panic, panic struck through her entire body as she tried to force the suffocating glass off of her. 

With a hiss of air, the glass released off of her, and Peko blinked up into the darkness of the night. She forced herself to breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, she was safe. It was okay. The first thought that crossed through her head was a flash of her last moments alive in the simulation; where was Fuyuhiko? Was he okay? He felt so weak, so limp in her eyes when she died. She wanted to sit up, but her whole body was so heavy; she couldn’t even lift her arms too high. So it was a relief when she felt somebody crawl into the pod on top of her, felt the familiar weight of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu settle with her.

“Why the fuck would you do any of that?” Fuyuhiko asked her, though his voice was hoarse and quiet and he didn’t sound as angry as his words would suggest. “You didn’t… didn’t have to…”

“And you didn’t have to try and save me.” Her arms wrapped around him, a shaky sigh leaving her as she tried to relax. “That got us both killed, I died so that you could survive, I…”

“Oh.” Fuyuhiko spoke softly, pulled himself up so that he was looking her in the eyes. Peko… could see tears in his, and she wouldn’t lie, she was getting close to that point as well. “Peko, I didn’t die. I made it all the way through the simulation. I did it. I survived.”

She couldn’t stop a couple of silent tears from leaking out of her eyes at that, and Fuyuhiko shushed her, gently wiped them from her cheeks as he held her. “Good,” was all she could say at first between small, soft sobs. “Good. I’m… I’m glad… I’m…”

“It’s okay.” His words were soft and soothing, and although Peko didn’t usually cry, she couldn’t seem to stop now. “We’re okay. We’re safe. We can redeem ourselves and everything’s going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
